Spiral to Raven
by The Fanfic Stealer
Summary: -"My former comrades call me traitor, murderer... I call myself... Monster." If you're a monster in human skin, does it not make sense to be with your own kind? After committing the ultimate sin, Uchiha Sasuke runs away... to Yokai Academy.


A/N: I was reading one of the _Danny Phantom_/_Rosario+Vampire_ fics on this site when this idea suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. And as you all probably already know from _Bijuu Spooker_, when I get an idea, I can't do anything until that idea is in some kind of written form. Hence why I'm posting ANOTHER fic when I haven't updated any of my others in so long.

This is a _Naruto_/_Rosario+Vampire_ crossover, with a twist: whereas most crossovers of this type have either Naruto, Gaara, or both as the main characters, the hero of this fic is a certain Uchiha that we all love to hate. And before you start flaming the ever-living daylights out of me for making Sasuke, King of Emos and Lord of Douchebags, the main character, hear me out- I, like the rest of you, absolutely despise Canon!Sasuke. I hate the little shit with a passion, and I personally think he's one of the main factors in making _Naruto_ the train wreck it is now, right alongside that twat Danzo and that retard Canon!Naruto.

But Fanon!Sasuke? The decent human being who's actually aware of the world outside his own ass? He's bloody awesome, especially since he usually ends up having a similar personality to, say... Hiei from _Yu Yu Hakusho_, or Tao Ren from _Shaman King_. He also usually makes the perfect foil to, and hence the best pairing for, Fem!Naruto, who I absolutely adore (and I don't mean OirokeNoJutsu!Naruto, but BornAsAGirl!Naruto- I can't stand Yaoi in any of its forms, thank you very much!).

That said, be assured that, even though Sasuke is the main character, he will not, in anyway, be be the utter bastard he is in canon. So give this fic a try before you decide I've gone the way of Kishimoto. It's not like continuing on is going to blow up your computer or anything.

And who knows? You might actually like this fic.

OoOoO

The Fanfic Stealer presents...

A _Naruto_/_Rosario+Vampire_ crossover...

_**Spiral+Raven**_

OoOoO

Prologue: Monster

_My name is Uchiha Sasuke, age 15. I... have no hobbies, only goals that have been fulfilled... and dreams that I have lost._

"...So, son, you ready for this?"

Black eyes looked up from where they had previously been staring aimlessly out the window. Though his lips were curved up in a seemingly serene smile, the emptiness in his eyes made it more than evident that he was in no way, shape, or form happy. "Yes, sir," the young man replied politely.

_My village calls me prodigy, hero...In their eyes, I can do no wrong; they will forgive any crime, and they will bow down to my every whim. To them, I am royalty._

"You sure now? 'Cause once we cross over, you're most likely never going to come back," the bus driver warned, gesturing vaguely towards the quickly approaching tunnel with a nod of his head.

"That's alright, Bus Driver-san," was the reply, eyes going back to the scenery beyond the window, "Besides, I... I don't think I can stand coming back here anyway..." he continued in a whisper, more to himself than his companion. For a brief moment, something flashed behind those black eyes: pain, grief, regret... then they were empty once more, and the young man was once more blankly staring outside of the vehicle.

_But to HER, though, I was Teme, Duck-butt, Emo... to her, I was not a prodigy- I was simply Sasuke, her comrade, her rival, and, most of all... her friend._

"...Alright," the bus driver finally relented. Then the tunnel was upon them, encompassing the bus in darkness that was only broken by the vehicle's headlights. Strangely enough, as soon as the bus was completely inside the tunnel, the outside could no longer be seen, replaced by a wall of unblemished white light. There was no sign that the young man noticed this oddity, though, as his eyes continued staring blankly out the window, uncaring that all there was to see now were the blurred forms of the bricks that composed the tunnel walls.

_My former comrades call me traitor, murderer..._

The breaching of the wall of equally unblemished light at the end of the tunnel came quickly, but still there was no reaction from the young man. It was only after the flash of light had cleared enough to reveal another landscape, one that was drastically different from that at the tunnel's other end, that the young man finally moved. As the bus started slowing, he stood up and grabbed the plain black duffle bag at his feet before moving for the front of the bus. The bus stopped just as he arrived at the door, and he stepped out as soon as it opened. The rather disturbing landscape didn't faze him in any way as he turned back to the bus driver.

"My gratitude for bringing me here, Bus Driver-san," he politely bid the man.

"Eh, no problem, son," the man replied, "Just doing my job. You watch your back now, you hear me?" he warned. He got a serene smile in response.

_...I call myself..._

"I will, thank you." He turned to walk the rest of the way to his destination. "Ja ne," he called out over his shoulder, giving the bus driver a small wave farewell.

"See ya around," the bus driver called back, "Oh, and by the way..."

The young man turned back. "Yes, Bus Driver-san?"

"...Welcome, son..."

_...Monster._

"...To Yokai Academy."

_...My name is Uchiha Sasuke, age 15... and three months ago, I killed my best friend._

OoOoO

A/N: Before you ask- yes, Fem!Naruto is dead in this one. No, I will not tell you if she stays dead or not. Yes, it will most likely become SasuHarem. Yes, other Naruto characters will eventually show up- I already have one planned out. And Yes, this takes place after the time skip. If I didn't answer your question(s), send me a review or PM. If you just want to flame me, please, for the love of all that is good and holy, tell me why this fic is horrible- just telling me it sucks isn't going to get me to change anything, because I would have no idea what to change.

Please Review!


End file.
